The Rose's Thorns
by Xman321
Summary: Seconds was all it took to change Remnant for years to come. Ruby arrived moments earlier and managed to save Pyrrha from certain death, but at the cost of her freedom. Forced to serve Cinder Fall, Ruby struggles to overcome her desire to be a hero... but sometimes, it's better to die a hero than to see yourself become a villain.


**Chapter 1. A Withered Rose**

Ever since she was little, Ruby had been read stories about how heroes saved the day. Fairy Tales and legends of heroic people saving the innocent and protecting the weak. As she grew up through her childhood, she _desired_ to be just like those legends.

Now here she was… the world she had grown up inside of was now crashing down all around her. Fire and screams echoed through the night, staining her innocent brain. It was slowly starting to crack her fragile mind, but she desired to be strong just like those heroes in the stories.

The speech from Roman didn't help.

The heroes in her stories always lived happily ever after, but it was becoming apparent that today was clearly going to the evil side. Most of Vale had fallen and the Grimm were starting to overrun the city. It was chaos, and Ruby knew that it wasn't going to end here. But she had one thing left to do. Pyrrha had gone up the tower all by herself to face the mastermind behind all of this.

According to Jaune… she stood no chance.

Speeding up the tower with the help of her best friend's glyphs, she made her way towards the top of the tower. She could see the giant Grimm dragon circling the top of it like some kind of predator waiting for it's leader to give the signal to attack. Ruby knew she had to be quick.

The moment she made it to the top, she was just in time to witness Cinder Fall cripple Pyrrha. Her anguished scream echoed around the tower as she fell to the ground, a solid black arrow sticking out of her ankle. Her aura was shot, and Pyrrha looked like she was treading on the edge of certain demise.

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never your own," the raven haired woman lectured as she strolled around the downed girl. Ruby couldn't watch anymore, her presence had gone unnoticed until now. Ruby sped forward and dived in between Cinder and Pyrrha, separating the two.

"Stop it!" the red hooded girl demanded. She held her arms out wide to protect her friend. Cinder recoiled slightly. Another pest? How did she even get up here? The elevator had been destroyed, she had made sure of that after the false Maiden tried to confront her.

"Do you wish to join her in her demise, little girl?" Cinder laughed mirthlessly. It was a cold laugh from a such a woman that dealt with such a volatile hot power. Even now, Ruby could see the raw power hiding behind the woman's beautiful molten gold eyes.

"I won't let you hurt her, please," Ruby sounded desperate. She was exhausted after all. Her little confrontation with Roman and his henchwoman Neo had taken more energy out of her than she had initially realized. And that's not even to account for the fact that she had helped out with the battle going down below with Weiss and the others.

"That's cute," Cinder noted as she drew her bow and arrow. She aimed it directly at Ruby. The young crimsonette defended herself by bringing out Crescent Rose. It was held in her shaking hands. She had no idea how she was going to fight this woman. Her sheer presence was terrifying.

"Ruby please," A weak voice came from behind the girl. "Run...get away from here," Pyrrha asked between heavy breaths. Anyone could tell just by her pained voice that she was suffering. Her ankle was already started to leak blood. Her aura wasn't healing the wound and it seemed that the arrow was still lodged in between the bone.

"I can't do that," Ruby snapped. Her eyes reflected the fear as she watched Cinder pull back the string. Staring down death like this… was this what heroes were supposed to do? Was this truly what heroes did to save the innocent and helpless? Was she really ready to throw her life away?

Cinder smirked as her fingers twitched. What a foolish girl to stand so stupidly in front of her demise. She truly did have a death wish. She had always wondered why this girl and her annoying team were always messing about with her plans. She wondered if her death would be more satisfying than the false Maiden's?

A brief flash of Ruby's eyes made Cinder falter in her actions.

 _Silver eyes…?_ she wondered as she looked into Ruby's shaking form. Those eyes of hers… she had never exactly paid attention to the eyes of her enemy. It always seemed like such a waste of time to her, but now actually looking at this girl, she remembered Salem's warning about the Silver Eyed Warriors.

Powerful, unstoppable forces of Nature that could make even the Grimm stop and hesitate. That kind of power… she desired it, but it wasn't something you could simply _take_ like you could with the Maiden's power. No… you had to be born with it. That was a shame, but there were always other options…

 _I must have that power… under my control._ Cinder thought with a wicked smile. As she did, she released the pressure she was pulling and let the arrow gently return back to it's original state. The look on Ruby's face didn't change, but she looked like she was shaking a little less now that the arrow wasn't pointed directly at her.

"Some hero you are," Cinder commented snidely. "It's clear you have very little aura left. This arrow would be enough to pierce through it, and if I hit the right spot, I should kill you in seconds," Cinder commented. Ruby swallowed. It seemed this woman was smarter than she seemed.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked weakly. Cinder merely laughed.

"Because power is everything in this world. If you have no power, then you are weak. I refuse to be weak," Cinder explained. A smile smile graced her lips. "It is clear that you cannot stop me. I could kill you both if I so desired, but I am willing to make a deal with _you_ ," Cinder gestured to Ruby. The smaller girl looked mildly surprised.

"W-What do you want?" Ruby asked.

Cinder stalked around from her spot. Ruby refused to move and kept her eyes on her. Pyrrha was still on the ground, unable to stand, and virtually useless in battle now. No matter what happened, it seemed that the amazon warrior had become a liability now. There was nothing she hated more than being a burden.

"You are special…" Cinder smirked as she gently brushed the back of her hand over Ruby's cheek as she walked around her. Ruby was frozen in fear. The woman's commanding presence demanded that she halt all of her actions. Even her touch, it was enough to rid her of any sane or logical thought. " _Your eyes…_ " Cinder emphasized.

"Are you aware of the potential you hold within you? Has _anyone_ ever told you?" Cinder asked. The seeds of doubt had been planted. Ruby's eyes darted around in confusion. What was this woman talking about? What did she mean her eyes? She recalled Professor Ozpin saying something about them being silver… but did that mean anything?

"I'll spare your little friend over there," Cinder started. Ruby immediately felt better. "But you are to abandon what you know and pledge loyalty to me." Cinder finished. Ruby's world immediately crashed down around her, and even Pyrrha could tell.

"No! Ruby! Please I'm not worth it! Just run!" Pyrrha almost screamed. Ruby was stuck between a rock and a hard place with the decision she had dropped on her like this. Cinder had already notched her arrow again and pointed it directly at Pyrrha. She was now in a different position and Ruby couldn't protect her anymore!

 _No… I can't… But Pyrrha! She's going to…!_ Her thoughts were desperate, and rushed. She could feel her heart speeding up as she heard the bow string stretch even further.

"You're running out of time little Rose… make a choice, or she dies." Cinder chuckled.

"If I accept…" The string tightened further. "Will you promise never to hurt any of my friends? No one dies. Penny was enough. No more death!" Ruby stated, her eyes drowning out the fear. She turned to where Cinder was standing, her arrow pointing directly at Pyrrha. Her curious molten golden eyes shimmered.

"I accept those terms. Your friends will remain safe," Cinder smiled. Pyrrha looked at Ruby in horror as the crimsonette swallowed her fear and placed Crescent Rose at her side. She walked obediently over to Cinder and stood in front of her, a submissive, glassy look in her silver eyes.

"Then I will… I will… _join_ you," Ruby muttered. This was what heroes did right? Save lives? She was saving Pyrrha and all of her friends lives right? Was that selfish or stupid? She didn't know, but she just didn't want anyone else to die tonight. Penny had been enough… The feeling she had been overwhelmed with when the girl met her end. It was just too much.

"Ruby no… please don't do this!" Pyrrha called out, but the words fell on deaf ears. Cinder dismissed her weapons and placed a hand on the red hooded girl's head, grinning evilly. Pyrrha could only watch as Cinder forced Ruby to her knees.

"You will obey _everything_ I say, without question, and without complaint. If you don't, I will hunt down every one of your friends and I will _personally_ gut them and make you watch. Am I understood?" Cinder spoke. Ruby nodded. Cinder pulled the girl's' hair, making Ruby squirm in pain.

"I said… _Am I understood_?" Cinder growled out. A few tears dropped from Ruby's eyes.

"...Yes,"

"Yes _master_ ," the dominant one corrected.

"Yes...master," the submissive responded in kind.

Pyrrha could do nothing more than watch as Cinder turned her head to her, a wicked smile on her face.

"You are lucky. You get to live on. I hope you remember this girl's sacrifice. She gave her _entire_ life to ensure that you live," she smirked. Pyrrha could only glare daggers at the woman. If looks could kill, Cinder would be burning in her own fire by now. Pyrrha was livid, she couldn't believe the woman had the gall to humiliate Ruby like that even after the kind hearted soul had vowed to serve her in exchange for her life.

"I will find you…" Pyrrha promised. Cinder turned around and pulled Ruby along with her.

"I wouldn't count on it," Cinder laughed.

* * *

Weiss's job was done.

She had aided her partner in the task of getting to the top of the tower, creating a ladder of glyphs on the side of Beacon tower, which the rose haired girl had used to sprint to the top. Now, she was out of her line of vision. The heiress could do nothing more than hope for the best. She had to trust her partner after all.

For a few moments, that's all she did.

Myrtenaster was clenched tightly in her palm, she had no choice but to defend the tower from any attacking Grimm. Unfortunately, creating the giant ladder of glyphs, alongside her accidental summoning against the Paladin earlier had left her edging on absolute exhaustion. She doubted that she'd be able to defend against anything for too long.

Thankfully, nothing seemed to come, aside from a beowolf or two, giving Weiss some much needed rest. It seemed that the corrupted Atlas technology had been dealt with finally. She still didn't know how such advanced technology had failed so easily to accomplish the one task it was designed for.

She simply waited and listened for the signs of a battle...becoming increasingly worried when she noticed there wasn't one. What was her partner doing?

Before Ruby ran up the tower, Weiss could at least faintly hear sounds of conflict, evidence of a fight breaking out between Pyrrha and Cinder. Now though, it had ceased completely, no matter how hard she listened. She waited for a few moments to make sure of the fact, before quickly pulling out her scroll and heading to her contacts list.

In reality it was something they should have done from the beginning, but Ruby didn't want to waste any time asking for help. Weiss understood, there was little enough time as is, but now it was the only course of option available for her.

The heiress clicked Professor Goodwitch's name and hoped for the best.

For a few moments, there was no response, which was to be expected. Every professor here was busy defending the city against the Grimm and White Fang onslaught, pausing to check their scroll was suicide in this kind of situation. Still, Weiss knew she needed help quickly, and thus she anxiously watched as her scroll rang. After what felt like an eternity, she heard a voice on the other side.

"What's the problem?" Weiss had never been so happy to hear Goodwitch's stern voice. It sounds heavy, as if she was exhausted and having trouble getting air to fill her lungs. Still though, her professional tone managed to seep through, along with a hint of worry. The professor knew a student wouldn't be calling her now just to chat.

The heiress sighed and focused her words. "We need help, fast. Pyrrha's up at the top of Beacon tower, fighting that...woman, and Ruby ran off after her," She explained.

"What?!" A muffled voice that Weiss barely recognized as Ruby's uncle, Qrow, shouted out from the other side.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. James, you said you have control over your systems now?"

Ironwood's voice was as muffled as Qrow's, but having been raised in Atlas, Weiss recognized it almost instantly. "Yes, Glynda. I'll see if I can get an airship down at our location,"

"Good," The blond professor sighed. "Weiss, you said you were outside the academy? Do your best to hang in there, we're on our way!" With these words, the call ended and Weiss was left on her own. The heiress prepared herself, sticking Myrtenaster in front of her, forming her typical fighting stance she had spent months practicing. She kept her eyes peeled as she heard the familiar growl of the Grimm approaching.

* * *

The halls of Beacon Academy were supposed to feel welcoming. Their colors were warm and friendly, designed to make anyone inside feel at home. Normally this worked perfectly for Ruby. The academy's structure always filled her with wonder and joy. It was absolutely perfect in her opinion. So many happy memories she had made in this place...

But those happy feelings were gone… almost absent.

Instead it was replaced by something much more sinister.

Now the academy's atmosphere was dark and dreary, and brought feelings of pain and hopelessness. It was the complete opposite of the happy place it was before, and Ruby knew it was all because of the woman beside her.

The hooded girl still didn't understand what Cinder meant when she said that she had 'potential', besides the fact that it somehow related to her eyes. She recalled Ozpin commenting on the fact that she had silver eyes when they had first met… was it really that important? What was so special about them?

It seemed clear that the only reason Cinder had agreed to spare Pyrrha in exchange for her own servitude was whatever this mysterious power was...but Ruby had no clue how to tap into it.

 _Servitude…_ That was certainly a light way to describe Ruby's current situation. She came to this academy in hopes of becoming a hero, and here she was, under the thumb of an evil madwoman like Cinder. Still, it was worth it, she was sure. As long as Ruby did what the raven haired woman wanted, her friends would all be _safe_. She was sacrificing her own life and future for their's.

That was heroic...right?

Cinder had dragged the crimsonette down to the floor below. She explained very little about what she was doing, only that she was looking for a 'relic', and that Ruby was to follow her in silence. The poor girl responded in what she now knew as the only appropriate way to do so.

"Yes master,"

It hurt her very soul to speak those words, and Cinder knew it. As the words slipped off her tongue, Ruby saw the woman smirk in satisfaction. The crimsonette knew that she would be given no mercy in her current situation. Cinder cared not for her own well being, only the power that lay dormant inside of her, that much was made very clear. Who knew what atrocities she would be forced to perform under the raven haired woman's rule? Ruby didn't want to think about it, so she closed her eyes and pressed on.

She asked no questions.

She made no complaints.

She merely looked down at the floor in shame as she walked just behind Cinder like an obedient puppy. She refused to make a single peep for fear of angering her. Instead, the crimsonette began to wonder how her friends were doing. Cinder had just left Pyrrha on the tower, an arrow still firmly lodged in her ankle, trapping her on the tower with no assistance. Thankfully the Dragon Grimm flew off to a different part of the city, but if no one came to help, the redhead would certainly meet her demise despite Ruby's efforts.

 _...but that won't happen._ Ruby calmed herself. _Weiss is there. She'll go get help, and they'll save Pyrrha, and everything will be okay._

 _...I hope..._

Unfortunately, _hope_ wasn't something that worked well for them today so far.

Ruby forced the doubt from her mind and continued her gait. She had no real idea what Cinder was looking for, nor did she know what purpose it served, but she was sure that if she were to find it there would be horrible consequences. Still, there was nothing she could do to prevent that. She had to obey Cinder's commands. If she didn't her friends were going to die...and Ruby refused to let that happen. Whatever it took, Ruby would keep her friends safe.

The crimsonette looked over at her new ruler, a deadly smirk clear on the woman's face, as well as her fiery orange eyes that burned brightly in the dark corridors. She was clearly very pleased with what she had accomplished...all of this death and destruction was her doing. The madwoman had planned this in advance and accomplished it all.

What did she have planned for Ruby?

The very question terrified the crimsonette. She was very thankful she had received the chance to save her friend's lives...but now whatever power Ruby had deep inside of her, Cinder now had it under her control, for her own sadistic purposes. That lead to the big question though, the one Ruby couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried. What 'power' did she possess? Why hadn't anyone told her about it before?

...and what did _Cinder_ want to do with it?

* * *

Things didn't seem to be going the way Qrow had wanted. His semblance really was a _pain_ sometimes. At least they were lucky enough to find a working one...

"Was this hunk of junk really the best you could find, James?" Qrow commented, staring out the window of the barely functional airship.

"After that Virus contaminated my systems, most of our ships ended up crashing to the ground," Ironwood explained from the cockpit, pushing up on the controls to send the device into the skies. "Honestly, it's a miracle any of them survived in _this_ condition,"

"Well I can tell you one thing, it sure as hell ain't in _good_ condition," Qrow snarked back. The huntsmen's words were heavy and harsh, a sign of the rage that filled his body. When he heard from the Schnee heiress that his niece had made the stupid decision to go after _Cinder_ of all people, he had his sights laser focused on getting to Ruby as fast as possible. The fact that it had taken them so long to even find an airship wasn't helping matters in the slightest.

"Qrow, calm yourself," Glynda reminded the zweihander wielder with a stern yet comforting glare. "Both Ms. Rose and Ms. Nikos are excellent students. I'm sure they'll manage themselves until we arrive,"

"If I had a piece of lien for every time I heard that one, I could buy myself an army that would kick Atlas's into the dirt," Qrow growled. "I'm not exactly one to take chances on that crap. They don't tend to go my way, if you know what I mean," Every word Qrow uttered was soaked in venom that definitely increased the already high level of tension between the hunters to a brand new level.

"We cannot dwell on our mistakes, Qrow," Glynda sighed. "We must do our best to recover from them, and save those who make their own. I want to save Ms. Rose and Ms. Nikos as much as you do...but acting like this won't help them,"

Qrow merely grunted, opting to stay silent for the rest of the ride. Neither Glynda nor Ironwood minded, and used the silence to reflect sadly on the day's events. They stared at the ground below, the city overrun by Grimm. Most, if not everyone had evacuated the city besides Huntsmen and Huntresses, but the Grimm's mindless destruction of the kingdom's capital was horrifying.

It seemed that giant dragon like Grimm from before has left it's place at the tower, and was now flying around the city leaving destruction and even more Grimm in it's wake. Still, it helped the current situation. A small group of hunters wouldn't be able to do a single thing against a Grimm of that caliber.

As they grew closer to the tower, Qrow grew more anxious. "Drop me off at the top," He demanded. "Go pick up the heiress after and come back up, but I don't want to waste any more time.

"I don't want to get too close just yet," Ironwood replied, but began flying to the top of the tower to comply with Qrow's request. "...but I will fly over top it. You'll have to jump,"

"No problem." Qrow nodded, frowning as he pulled out his sword. The hatch of the ship opened and the black haired huntsmen stared at the drop ahead of him, somewhat confused by the sight. He was informed Ruby and that Pyrrha girl had gone after Cinder...but all he saw was one person on the top of the tower.

The woman, of whom he couldn't identify from the distance, seemed to be lying on the floor in pain. That alone convinced him that it wasn't Cinder. Qrow broke into a run and leapt from the ship without any warning given to Ironwood or Goodwitch, and fell down at top speed, using his sword to partially catch his fall as he landed next to the woman.

She gasped in surprise at his sudden arrival, but seemed to quickly realize he was an ally, not an enemy. Qrow used the chance to get a better look at the girl. She was a student, that was clear the second he looked at her.

She was the one that Oz wanted to make the new Fall Maiden, the one Cinder used to start this whole mess, and it didn't take a genius to know that she was the same one that put the redhead into her current position. Her aura was down, an arrow firmly lodged in her ankle, blood leaking from it. She was groaning in pain, but the redhead seemed happy to see someone had arrived to help.

"Y-you?" She asked faintly.

"So we meet again," The huntsmen replied, staring at the arrow in her ankle as he tried to figure out to dislodge it without causing too much damage. "Pyrrha, was it?

"Y...yes..." The redhead nodded, still groaning in pain. "You're..Ruby's uncle?

The zweihander wielder nodded. "Hang in there, kid, we're gonna get this fixed," Qrow did his best to reassure the injured warrior. He was still enraged at the current situation, but he forced himself to ask his next question calmly. "We got reports that you and Ruby ran after the woman who did all this. Yet here you are, and _she's_ nowhere to be seen. Care to explain what happened there?"

"She...Cinder…" Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she struggled to speak through the pain that seemed to just keep getting worse. "Ruby...she took Ruby…"

Qrow blinked blankly for a moment, shouting out his next question with rage. "She _took_ her?!"

"Ruby saved my life…" Pyrrha explained. "She ran up here, and tried to help...me. That woman...she said that she'd spare my life if Ruby promised to...serve her…I tried to get Ruby to run...but she...she..."

"That...bitch…!" Qrow growled. The amazon warrior could see the rage reflected in his blood red eyes. "Where'd she go?!"

Pyrrha tried to force herself to her feet, but yelped in pain as she put weight on her foot, and fell back to the ground. "They went down into the school…" Pyrrha sighed, angrily. "She said she was looking for something…."

"God dammit…!" Qrow put his sword back to his back, lifting the amazon warrior carefully off the ground. "Don't worry about this, kid, they'll be here in just a moment,"

"Who's...they?" Pyrrha wondered aloud, not having to wait for an answer long. Almost immediately after the words left her lips, the red haired warrior heard a loud ringing and felt the wind push against her body with more force than before. A small airship flew near the side of the tower, it's hatch opening to reveal three familiar faces.

The first one Pyrrha noticed, on the left was Professor Goodwitch, who wore a nervous and worried expression on her face. To her side was General Ironwood, commander of the Atlesian Army, who seemed to show an equal amount of worry on his features. To his side was someone whose mere presence made her feel slightly better. Weiss Schnee was staring directly at her, worried for the redhead's life.

"Pyrrha!" She called out the moment the hatch was opened. "...where's Ruby?"

"We've got little enough time as there is, heiress, so I'll give you the short version." Qrow snarked. "The woman who caused all this has my niece, and I'm gonna go get her back. Glynda, James, take Pyrrha here and get her to safety,"

"Qrow, you can't possibly be thinking of engaging her by yourself-"

"I said GO," Qrow interrupted the general, presenting Pyrrha to Goodwitch, who took the amazon warrior and placed her softly on one of the seats of the craft. She grunted in pain slightly, but smiled to show she was okay.

"She needs help ASAP," Qrow explained, turning his back from the group as he pulled out his giant blade. "...so _you're_ gonna give her the help she needs. I'm gonna go after the bitch that stole my niece, and I don't want anyone following me, got it?"

"Qrow…" Glynda sighed, shaking her head in acceptance. "We can't change your mind about this, can we?"

"Not a chance in hell." Qrow growled, as he jumped down the broken elevator shaft.

* * *

"It _must_ be here…" Cinder muttered, sliding her arm across the wall as if looking for a switch of some sort. "...where _is_ it…"

Ruby watched from behind her not making a peep, just as ordered. Instead she followed the Raven haired woman, the crimsonette's hands clenched together as she waited. It was the only thing she could do now, wait for an order from Cinder.

Ruby was almost thankful she hadn't been told to do anything more than keep quiet and follow her. Mercury and Emerald were with Cinder, right? She knew it was only a matter of time before she's be forced to aid in attacks like this...probably ones far worse.

Cinder groaned, quietly. "Ozpin's more clever than she gave him credit for…" She sighed.

"She?" Ruby hadn't meant for the question to slip out. When she saw Cinder stop dead in her tracks, the crimsonette gasped in fear and covered her mouth with both hands. She simply watched as Cinder's fiery orange eyes bored into her skull, but her mouth didn't move.

Hesitantly, Ruby removed her hands from her lips, and not sure how to take Cinder's silence, began to apologize. "I-I'm sorry!" Her eyes closed in fear as she begged for forgiveness. "I-I didn't mean t-to-"

"Quiet." Cinder stopped her, the raven haired woman's voice stern and forceful. Ruby's lips stopped moving the instant the words reached her ears. Cinder's terrifying frown slowly faded into an equally terrifying smirk. "Your confusion is understandable, yet disappointing. To think of _all_ the things Ozpin kept from you…"

 _Kept from me?_ Ruby blinked.

"Worry not," Cinder continued, turning to face away from the girl again. "You will find out who _she_ is in due time,"

Ruby wisely chose not to ask any further questions.

Cinder began to continue her search, but stopped when she heard the thump of two feet landing, clearly on the same floor as them. Clearly, someone was following them. The raven haired woman whipped her head around in an instant, her shimmering molten gold orbs glowed as her eyes narrowed. Her smirk, however, refused to fade, instead seeming to grow even wider.

After the loud thump from before, there was an eerie silence throughout the halls, Cinder seeming to stay quiet to find the source, while Ruby didn't dare to say a word. Eventually, the silence was filled with a new sound. The sound of footsteps.

They grew louder and closer, the pace rapidly increasing. Cinder simply waited for this new arrival, her smirk seemingly growing with every thump. Ruby just waited in silence, worried about exactly who was coming. She did her best to just expect the worst.

...but she didn't do it well enough apparently.

Ruby couldn't contain her gasp when she saw the arrival. He had the slicked black hair that she thought was so cool when she was younger, as well as the zweihander/scythe that had inspired her to make her own Crescent Rose. She admired her father, obviously, and while she didn't know much about her mother she certainly admired her from her dad's stories...but she always really looked up to the man currently chasing after her.

 _Uncle Qrow…?_ Ruby stared in horror. The crimsonette quickly turned her head towards Cinder, whose smirk had transformed into a sadistic smile.

"So, we meet again, Qrow Branwen," Cinder's words were laced with venom and hatred, more than the raven haired woman usually showed. Ruby wasn't aware that her uncle and Cinder had met before, much less that the meeting was enough of an event for the madwoman to remember him.

Simply hearing Cinder's voice seemed to anger Qrow. The gears on his sword began to spin, pieces of the metal latched off and moved to the end of the blade, which proceeded to extend until the zweihander had transformed into a scythe. "Get the _hell_ away from my _niece_ ," He growled with equal hatred toward the orange eyed female.

"Niece?" Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Hm…" She turned her eye towards Ruby, who quickly noticed that she was now the target of the raven haired woman's eyesight and flinched.

"Well then, in _that case,_ " Cinder's evil grin grew even wider. " _You_ take care of him,"

Ruby's soul shattered.

 _No...no...this isn't happening...I can't do this…_ "M-me?!" Ruby shouted in surprise, forcing down the tears that had developed the instant she was given the order. "I-I can't-" A burst of flame from Cinder's hand silenced the girl with ease.

" _Do as I say,_ " She growled. Not a single other word needed to be uttered. Ruby knew there was no other option. Hesitantly, tears forming in her eyes, the crimsonette unlatched Crescent Rose from her belt.

Qrow looked on in shock. He recalled faintly Pyrrha's words from the top of the tower, that Ruby had promised to 'serve' Cinder in exchange for the redhead's life...but was she actually going to fight him?

"Hey… Rubes…" Qrow wondered. "You're not actually going to do this, are ya?"

Tears rolled down the crimsonette's cheeks. "Sorry," she muttered, before her figure was overtaken in red. Rose petals filled the halls as the girl semblance activated, dashing across the room with Crescent Rose open and in hand. Qrow quickly returned his scythe to the giant sword it was before and blocked the obvious attack, a look of surprise and slight betrayal clear on his face.

"Ruby, don't do this." He pleaded. His eyes reflected conflicting emotions. Confusion and anger was what the smaller Rose saw in her uncle's eyes.

"I don't have a choice!" She cried back, pulling her scythe back for another strike. Like before, Qrow blocked with relative ease, but his hurt expression refused to fade.

"I don't want to fight you!" He shook his head, blocking yet another strike. Ruby's emotions and fatigue were clearly getting the better of her, her strikes were sloppy and predictable. She wouldn't stand a chance against him at her current level, and Qrow didn't want to attack her.

"Don't make me hurt you!" his voice was almost pleading her to stop.

Ruby didn't even respond this time, instead activating her semblance to move behind the zweihander wielder, going for a back attack. She didn't expect to actually win this fight, but she knew that if she didn't give it her all...her friends were all going to die. There was no time for this internal conflict, but the young girl couldn't help it. This was her uncle, she didn't want to fight him either...but what other option did she have?

Qrow attempted to block her attempt at an attack easily, just as he had all of her previous attacks. This time, though, Ruby had a plan. She quickly changed her stance to accommodate her real strike, managing to just barely slam the tip of Crescent Rose into her uncle's cheek. Qrow responded to the landed blow instinctively, flinging his sword in the bladed part of Ruby's scythe. His superior strength managed to knock the weapon out of Ruby's hand, sending it flying across the hall.

Ruby was sent flying towards it soon after, Qrow knocking the girl over with a relatively light kick. The crimsonette crawled as fast as she could to her weapon, reverting it to it's sniper rifle form and pointing it at her uncle hesitantly, fear clear in her silver eyes. Qrow just stared his niece down sadly.

"Put it down, Rubes," he pleaded. "I don't know what happened up in that tower... but just _stay down_ , and I-"

The sound of metal piercing flesh echoed through the halls. Qrow's eyes widened in shock as the red-hooded girl watched, shaking in fear.

He shouted in pain, falling to the ground. Ruby gasped when he kneeled down as he groaned, revealing a glass arrow deep in his back. It wasn't the same kind of arrow as the one Ruby saw Cinder shoot Pyrrha with, it was burning at the tip, as from the sound of Qrow's screams it seemed like it was burning off his aura. Cinder simply stood behind the huntsmen, a satisfied smirk on her face.

" _No…_ " Ruby cried in silence.

"I didn't suspect you were _that_ easy to distract, Qrow." Cinder chuckled, her molten eyes shimmering as she walked slowly towards the downed huntsmen, who continued to growl and gasp in pain, as he managed to face the raven haired woman, hatred filling his eyes. Cinder merely laughed it off. "I've been waiting to see you like this for some time."

"You...bitch…" Qrow growled, barely out to get a word in between he cries of pain. It was clear to Ruby that his aura was almost completely gone. "...I'm...not gonna...let you…"

"I believe you already have," Cinder stalked Qrow, walking circles around him as she watched him suffer. "Look around you, Qrow. Look at the destruction the Grimm have left in their wake! Then look at you…!" She stomped on Qrow's skull, digging her heel into his prone body.

"...at my feet, powerless to stop it all. I. Have. _Won,_ " she laughed.

Cinder slowly removed her foot from Qrow's body, instead kneeling down with a sadistic smile on her face, watching as the huntsmen's aura dwindled down to nothing. Ruby did the same, no other options available to her. She clenched her own hands together tightly, scared for her uncle's safety. Qrow simply stared Cinder down, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing him in pain...until a red outline around him suddenly faded away.

Qrow couldn't seem to draw air into his lungs, the pain had increased tenfold. His tough demeanor disappeared as he broke out into a screaming fit. His aura had finally depleted, as so he felt the full force of the burning arrow in his back. With a malicious smile evident on her features, Cinder swiftly removed the projectile and flung it to her side, freeing Qrow from the torturous pain.

She rose to her feet and stared at Qrow quietly for a moment, chuckling as he attempted to rise to his feet but lacked the strength to do so. Even without the arrow in his back, his suffering was unbearable. Ruby could only watch as the back of her uncle's light jacket transformed into a light pink, the source of the change in color all too clear.

Once Cinder had grown tired of viewing Qrow's pain, she turned towards her newest minion. "Now then, little Rose…" She spoke softly but forcefully, attracting Ruby's attention instantly. She smiled when she saw the fear in her eyes. "...I wish to _test_ your loyalty,"

Ruby could feel the icy cold hands of fear clutch her heart. She wasn't ready for this! Why did this day have to go so _wrong_!?

" _Finish him,_ "

The silver eyed warrior stared at her blankly, as if confused. "I shall make myself clear." Cinder repeated. " _Kill_ him."

 _No…_ Ruby's eyes widened. _No no no no! There's...no way...I can't….I can't…_

 _...but I have to._ The crimsonette reminded herself. _Or else...or else Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, Ren, Jaune...everyone. They'll all die and it'll be my fault! I...I have to do this._

"Y...yes...master…" Ruby sputtered, getting up to her feet with Crescent Rose held tightly in her hand. She opted to keep it in it's sniper rifle form. _It'll be...quicker…_ she argued. Tears began to form once more at her eyes as she forced herself to point the gun at her beloved uncle. Her entire body was shaking. Her skin almost icy to the touch.

She wanted to be sick.

She wanted to wake up from this never ending nightmare!

Qrow didn't even bother to look at her, his face a combination of disappointment and acceptance. He felt betrayed, that was obvious.

"I'm sorry," Ruby muttered, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't have to face Qrow any longer. "I'm so...so...sorry…"

Cinder watched the affair in silence, her evil smile growing with each word that Ruby spoke. "Go on now," She pressed. "I'm waiting."

 _I...I...I have to do this…_ Tears streamed down Ruby cheeks, as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She cocked the rifle and inched her finger towards the trigger. She knew when she accepted Cinder's offer that she'd have to take a life away eventually. She just didn't expect it to be so soon...or someone she was so close to. Her trigger finger was in position. She started to press on it…

...and fell to the floor, sobbing.

"I can't...do it…!" She cried, dropping Crescent Rose and hiding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just...I just can't!"

Cinder watched as Ruby cried, angry and yet...intrigued. It was clear the crimsonette had every intention of following her command, even if she didn't wish to, and yet she still couldn't bring herself to do it. _Very interesting...I have a goal to work towards._ she considered, a small smile forming at the side of her lips. _I wonder what it'll take to break her…_

Silently, Cinder walked behind the crimsonette, staring down Qrow, whose venomous glare still hadn't ceased. "Well then...that's unfortunate," Cinder chuckled, grabbing Ruby's hood and pulling on it, surprising her, as she tried to cease her tears to little success. "Well, Qrow, I suppose your demise will have to wait,"

Cinder rose her hand, facing it palm first to her back, a white glove seemingly forming from nowhere on top of it. "Rest assured, however…" she continued. "It will come very soon, and it _will_ be by her hand,"

Her palm began to glow, and reality itself seemed to tear apart, revealing a red and black void. Cinder turned towards it and walked in, dragging Ruby by the hood along with her. The girl was a sobbing mess, tears were pouring out of her eyes faster than she could process. She was curled up into a ball, her face hidden in Crescent Rose as they disappeared in the void. Qrow knew exactly where they had gone.

Using the last of his strength, he picked himself up, grabbed his sword, and charged after the portal. Seconds before Qrow could enter, however, the hole in reality closed up, and the huntsmen fell to the floor, still bleeding from his back. Sighing, he laid face first in hopes of limiting his bleeding, and simply waited.

After a few moments of silence, Qrow's ears perked up at the sound of a loud thump, much like his own when he arrived on this floor. Only a minute later, a friendly figure appeared in his vision.

"Glynda," He greeted, sore. "Thought I told you not to follow me,"

"James is taking care of Ms. Nikos and Ms. Schnee for now," The professor explained, walking up to Qrow and using her hand to cover his wound. "...what happened here?"

"Well…" Qrow began, his eyes narrowing. "I got stabbed in the back. In more ways than one,"

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Did you find Ms. Rose?"

"Oh, I found 'er alright…" Qrow sighed. "...but she's not with _us_ anymore."

* * *

 **NOTE: Well...this is a first for me. It's SEVERAL firsts for me, actually. This is my first non crossover RWBY fanfic, and it's my first...for lack of a better term in my head, "dark fic". That last part also leads into the fact that it's my first M rated story. Seriously, I did this story partially just to get out of my comfort zone, and I hope I did a good job.**

 **My editor this time around isn't DMoose18 like usual, (He told me to quote this exactly, " I want you to note in the A/N that I have ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS." so yeah, he isn't exactly fond of this dark concept.) with my other two RWBY Crossover stories "A Different Past" and "Power Within". This time it's Sivam-Surprise, a fellow RWBY Crossover writer who I know from his new but still awesome story "This War of Mine". It's a DBZ/RWBY crossover so check it out if you like both of those shows. You won't regret it.**

 **Speaking of Sivam, he basically wrote that entire first scene for me, he's a pal like that. Don't worry, I can write stuff on my own and the rest of the chapter is me (besides Sivam's edits), but we were discussing ideas and he wrote up that first scene. I thought it was so good that I actually asked him if I could use it in the final, and he said sure. Again, if you like that, go check out This War of Mine.**

 **Well, I don't wanna make this A/N too long, so I'll just end things here. If you liked this chapter be sure to favorite, follow, review, the usual stuff. If you want to see more I suggest you review it, because hearing that people enjoy my work enough to comment on it really motivates me to keep going. Til next time! Chao!**


End file.
